


Falling For You

by through_shadows_falling



Series: MCU Ficlets [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Snark, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: Bucky only had time for a quick shout before Steve slipped on an icy patch and crashed right into him. They both toppled over into a snowdrift on the edge of someone’s lawn, Steve pressed on Bucky’s chest.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).



> This was written for the SteveBucky Gift Exchange! Enjoy!

Bucky loved this time of year. Although cold snapped at exposed noses and cheeks, turned lips raw and skin dry, he loved how people acted when they entered a warm space—relieved, smiling, joyful, flushed pink. How they dressed in puffy layers and unpeeled each piece, one at a time. How the impending holidays made folks more prone to kindness, to thinking of others.

Case in point, the skinny guy two places in front of Bucky who paid a harried mother’s overdue fines. In line at the public library’s circulation desk, Bucky watched as the woman thanked the guy profusely, her voice barely heard over the wailing child tugging at her arm.

“It’s no problem,” the guy said in a deep voice. “You have a happy holiday, ma’am. And you, too,” he added to the kid with a goofy grin. The child managed to stop crying long enough to sniffle.

The old woman in front of Bucky cooed as the mother and child left the library, carrying the books they’d been able to check out thanks to the generous stranger.

“How sweet of you,” the old woman said. She adjusted her walker and the pile of books on the seat.

The skinny guy turned to her with a sheepish grin, and Bucky delighted at the blush spreading over his cheeks and up the tips of his ears—barely peeking above a thick red scarf around his neck. He was cute, with big lips, golden hair, and high cheekbones. Definitely Bucky’s type.

“Did you need help with anything?” the guy asked, tensing as her stack of books tipped.

“No, dear, I’m quite all set thank you.” She righted it with ease. “Go on and don’t worry about me.” She waved him forward again.

The guy faced the desk, where a librarian was shaking his head with a fond look. “You always gotta be you, huh, Steve?”

“Of course,” the guy—Steve—said. “I don’t know how not to be me.” He placed first his gloves and then his book on the counter. He fumbled at his pockets. “Where did my card go?”

“I got ya,” the librarian said. “Steve Rogers, right?”

“Yeah.”

The librarian checked out his book, and with a quick thanks, Steve snatched up his belongings and whirled around. He met Bucky’s gaze, and his face lit up into a shy grin before bustling out the door.

Heart warmed, Bucky reached for his library card. The process wasn’t easy, since he had to maneuver his wallet out with only one hand, but since losing the other arm overseas, he’d gotten good practice at tasks like this. Bucky approached the desk and flashed his card once the old woman finished checking out. The librarian was kind enough to pack Bucky’s holds in a bag, which he flung over his shoulder before heading out into the afternoon.

Outside, Bucky dragged cold, crisp air into his lungs. Snow crunched beneath his boots, and his breath fogged in front of him. The sun, although weak this time of year, streamed over his face unchecked by clouds. Bucky closed his eyes to bask in the light for a few seconds, then resumed his walk.

A block down, he paused at the sight of a familiar glove lying on the sidewalk. Its owner was nowhere to be seen, at least not until Bucky reached down to grab it.

“Wait, that’s mine!” came Steve’s voice before the man himself rounded the corner and ran toward Bucky.

Bucky only had time for a quick shout before Steve slipped on an icy patch and crashed right into him. They both toppled over into a snowdrift on the edge of someone’s lawn, Steve pressed on Bucky’s chest.

A second passed, and as Bucky struggled to regain his breath—difficult with even a small someone lying on top of him—he met the brilliant blue eyes of Steve Rogers, Good Samaritan.

“I’m so sorry!” Steve stumbled backward and ended up landing on his ass on the sidewalk.

Bucky squirmed upright. He shivered as snow melted down his neck, then shook out his hair. “Hey, you okay?” he asked.

Steve rubbed his knee. “Ow. Sorry.”

Bucky stood and made sure his bag of books was secure. “No problem, dude. Need a hand? I’ve only got the one, so you might as well take it.” Steve accepted his help with a grateful smile. His fingers were thin and warm, and as Bucky levered him to his feet, he marveled that Steve didn’t weigh much at all.

Yep. Definitely Bucky’s type.

Steve's hand lingered in Bucky's, even as he winced.

“You hurt your knee?” Bucky asked.

“I twisted it a little as I fell. But I’m fine.” Steve finally pulled away to brush snow off his pants. “I’m more embarrassed than anything. Though I appreciate the soft landing."

"Soft?" Bucky patted his stomach. His coat was a bit puffy, but didn't do much to hide the muscle he'd put on. "I'd like to think I was a little harder than that."

Steve's ears turned bright red. "Right. My apologies. Thanks for the _hard_ landing."

"You're welcome. Thanks for knocking me over, though I'm surprised you even could." Their height difference was obvious, as was their body types.

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm small?" He put his hands on his hips.

Bucky smirked, pleased to have riled Steve up. "Not at all."

Steve snatched up his fallen glove and shoved it on. "And to think I was going to buy you a hot drink just to apologize. Now I'm feeling less than charitable."

"You, less than charitable? I don't believe it, pal, not after your stunt at the library."

"I don't even know your name."

"Where are my manners?" Bucky stuck out his hand again. "Bucky Barnes. And you're Steve, right? I overheard the librarian."

Steve shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I guess." He lifted his chin and strutted away, though noticeably slower than his arrival since he probably didn't want to trip on the ice again.

"Hey, wait up!" Bucky jogged after him, equally careful. "What kind of hot drinks were you going to offer?"

"Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate."

"Oh, hot chocolate. Do you ever get it with a peppermint flavor shot? Really tastes like the holidays."

Steve shrugged. "I'm not big into peppermint."

"Dude, you gotta try it. Trust me. I know a great cafe just a few blocks down."

Steve tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Is it Marley's Place?"

"Yeah. You've been?"

"They've got my favorite type of eclairs."

"You're an eclair man, huh?" Bucky nudged his shoulder into Steve's. "I'll get you one. My treat."

"Even after _I'm_ the one that hit _you_?"

"I'm generous like that. Especially for cute guys literally _falling_ for me."

Steve snorted. "You're impossible." But his lips twitched.

As they continued their stroll to the cafe, Bucky had to catch the strap of his bag a few times, as it threatened to slide off his shoulder.

"Do you need help with that?" Steve asked.

"Nah. Just need a longer strap so it can go across my body."

"Ah, I see the issue. You would need an awfully large strap," Steve said.

Bucky choked.

Steve grinned at him, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"You are a menace," Bucky said.

Steve faced ahead, smug. "If you're buying, I want extra marshmallows in my hot chocolate."

"I'll make sure you get the _biggest_ marshmallows."

"And I'll try a little bit of peppermint."

"You won't regret it."

Steve side-eyed him. "You're right. I don't think I will." He licked his lips.

And with that, Bucky's favorite time of year got even better.


End file.
